Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons and, more specifically, to a nestable carton system for packaged wheelbarrow kits.
Background Information
Wheelbarrows are well known in the art. A wheelbarrow, typically, includes a hopper, a frame assembly, a wheel, and a plurality of fasteners and/or coupling devices. The hopper defines a partially enclosed space and, typically, has a base plate with an upwardly extending sidewall. The sidewall is also commonly angled outwardly from the base plate. Typically, the upper edge of the sidewall forms a rim that, when the wheelbarrow is at rest, extends in a generally horizontal plane. The lower portion of the sidewall and the base plate form a “bucket” structured to contain various materials, e.g. fluids or granulate materials, or other objects, e.g. bricks, leaves, etc. The base plate is typically planar and, when the wheelbarrow is at rest, disposed at an angle ascending from front to rear. Thus, to have a generally horizontal rim, the front portion of the sidewall is, typically, taller than the rear portion of the sidewall. In this configuration, the hopper had an overall wedge-like shape.
While this configuration is efficient during use, a wheelbarrow cannot typically be packaged for shipping and display in a similarly efficient manner. That is, prior to assembly and use, the components of a wheelbarrow must be protectively packaged and shipped as a wheelbarrow kit. However, because a hopper is generally hollow and typically is structured to hold up to 55 gallons of fluid, a carton or other package designed to enclose the hopper is also enclosing a significant volume of empty space. Further, the size of the carton is also affected by the size and shape of the frame assembly. That is, the frame assembly, typically, includes two elongated handles that have a greater length than the hopper. The carton must also be structured to enclose the elongated handle members. Such large cartons are expensive.
One solution to minimizing the size of a wheelbarrow carton was to provide sectional handle members that were later assembled into the elongated handles. Such handles, along with other frame assembly elements and other wheelbarrow components were placed in a box or other device and disposed in the hopper. In this configuration, the carton was designed to generally conform to the shape of the hopper which, as noted above, is a wedge-like shape. This design, however, also had disadvantages. For example, a wedge-like carton was not easily stackable. Also, as the handle members are used to lift the wheelbarrow, it is generally more desirable to have stronger, unitary handle members. Further, while such cartons could be smaller than prior packaging, the cartons still were required to enclose a substantially empty space.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carton for a wheelbarrow kit structured to minimize the amount of carton material, and therefore expense, while providing adequate protection for the components of the wheelbarrow kit, including the hopper.
There is a further need for a carton for a wheelbarrow kit that is stackable.
There is a further need for a carton for a wheelbarrow kit that does not enclose a substantially empty space.
There is a further need for a carton system for wheelbarrows that allows multiple cartons to be shipped efficiently.